


Make a wish

by boleyn13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Curses, Djinni & Genies, F/M, Humor, M/M, Pining, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13
Summary: Due to a curse Loki cannot use his magic until he grants Tony seven wishes. Since Tony refuses to voice a wish, Loki refuses to leave





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody,
> 
> I started writing this ages ago and now I've finally finished it... what else to see, it's not to be taken seriously ;)
> 
> Have fun

“Thank god for Saturday night. Cold beer, pizza and no super villains to attack the city. I’m just going to lie on the couch all evening and watch some movies that don’t even tempt me to use my brain.” To put emphasis to his words Tony spread out on the couch and Steve next to him smiled amusedly. “I’m definitely agreeing with you on this one.”

“Hell, I don’t. You’re better praying that you didn’t just jinx us. The second you talk start talking about villains, they keep walking around the corner and blow shit up.” Clint had his usual sour expression on his face and Tony only rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on? Don’t be all superstitious. Even super villains want to have a nice Saturday night. Enough of that, we have more important matters at hand. Are we going to watch Terminator or Rambo?”

Before any of the guys could answer Natasha and Wanda were casually strolling in and shaking their heads in unison. “We gotta expand your movie knowledge. It’s the same ten movies all over again. Tonight it’s our turn.”

Groaning loudly in annoyance Tony let his head fall to the side. “I knew it was a mistake to let women move into the tower.”

“Yeah, what are you doing here anyway? Weren’t you supposed to go out for cocktails and talk about your nails?” After saying something so incredibly stupid Clint didn’t deserve any better than getting slapped across the head by Natasha before she sat down next to him. Wanda made herself comfortable on the other couch where Bruce was still reading a book and Thor was eating Popcorn. “It’s 8:30… way too early to go for cocktails and we are already done talking about our nails.”

“So which movie do you want to see?” Steve obviously didn’t care that the two girls had just established a matriarchy in the tower, he was just going with it and Tony rolled his eyes. “If it’s a chick flick, both of you are going to get thrown out. And Steve.”

“There are great chick flicks.” Bruce pointed that out without looking up from his book and Clint choked on the popcorn that he had just stolen from Thor. “What?! Name a single one.”

“The Princess Bride.”

Clint’s mouth dropped open. “Well, fuck… can’t argue with that.”

Wanda cocked her head to the side, looking interested. “I’ve never seen that one. Can we watch it?”

After swallowing a hand full of popcorn Thor joined in on the conversation. “A film about a royal wedding?”

“Nah, not quite. It’s about huge rats and pirates and it’s awesome. Friday, you heard the lady. Put on the movie. Let’s get started.”

Everybody’s eyes were on the TV, but nothing happened. “I am sorry, boss, but you have a visitor.”

Grumbling under his breath Tony didn’t bother to sit up. “What? Saturday night? Some people just don’t have any manners. Who is it? Did you guys order pizza and didn’t tell me about it? Hell, did I forget a date? Does any of you guys have a date? Nah, forget that, that’s never going to happen… Who is it?”

“Loki Laufeyson, boss. He was just ringing the doorbell.”

Awkward silence for about three seconds… until… “Fuck you, I told you! You jinxed us!”

“Wait a second…” Bruce was still completely calm and put his book down. “Did you say Loki rang at the doorbell? Now that’s something new…”

“Indeed. My brother prefers a surprise entry.” Thor was standing up and everybody followed suit.

“He said anything? Death threats? Insults to humanity? Called Thor an idiot?”

“No, he stated he wanted to talk to you, boss. He seems rather impatient.”

Their fearless leader took a step forward. “Then we better don’t let him wait any longer.”

Tony wanted to tell Steve to take care of that alone while he was watching the princess bride, but then everybody would be mad at him again. Also – you didn’t get a chance every day to see Loki using the front door. Or the elevator.

“Listen, there is a good chance that this is a trap. After all it’s Loki, so…”

They formed a nice and still somehow ridiculous demi-circle around the elevator door, everybody looking tense, ready for Saturday night fight, only to get severely disappointed. When the doors opened they were indeed faced with Loki. Not like they had expected though.

“Holy crap, what happened to you, Reindeer Games? Did you fell into the garbage bin?”

Loki’s usual look was impeccable, he took always great care of his armour and even after hours of fighting it still looked clean and shiny. Tonight that evidently wasn’t the case. Thor’s brother was… dirty. Mud was sticking to his boots, his cape was stained and the metal parts of his armour were strangely tarnished. Hell, even Loki’s hair was a mess. Also the way he twisted his face was proof that he was incredibly pissed off. Tony had the feeling that it had nothing to do with several guns and an arrow pointed at him.

“Why are you here, Loki?” Steve sounded as firm and cool as ever and Loki only growled, taking a step closer. “Stark, I am here to grant your wishes.”

Yeah, sure… what?

 ***

“I am not buying it.”

“Ridiculous.”

“How stupid do you think we are? Wait, don’t answer that.”

“You are the god of lies, aren’t you supposed to be better at this?”

“Seriously, Loki… you couldn’t come up with something better?”

“7 wishes? Really? Isn’t it supposed to be 3 wishes?”

“Brother, I don’t see what you are trying to accomplish with this scheme.”

Gritting his teeth Loki snarled. At nobody in particular, but they got the average message. Tony didn’t know what to make of this, but until now he agreed with everybody else. Making fun of Loki was just too funny.

What kind of stupid story was this anyway? Loki having been cursed by some sorcerer from another dimension to grant Tony 7 wishes, only then he would be able to use his magic for his own purposes again? Yep, that was right at the top of Tony’s ‘Complete and utter bullshit’ list.

“The answer to your question, Agent Barton, is very. I think you are very stupid. I’ve already explain my problem to you, I have nothing else to say. Stark, just voice your wishes, I will make them happen and you can continue your pathetic little party.” Loki’s eyes were still narrowed at them and they all shared half amused, half confused glances.

Tony decided that he didn’t have time for this stupid conversation. “Okay, listen up… you came here and told your fucking lie of the day. Good for you. You didn’t try to murder anyone or blew up shit, so we’ll give you a pass on this one. You fuck off and I’ll get to see the Princess Bride. Have a nice trip.”

Of course it was a dumb thing to do, but in his mind Tony was already back in the living room. Walking past Loki Tony patted him on the arm and was instantly grabbed and spun around.

“Let go of him!” The weapons were all back up, pointed at Loki’s head. A little too late now, Loki had Tony already with his back against his chest, his arm wrapped around his neck, pressing dangerously against his throat. Tony couldn’t even raise his iron clad hand, Loki’s closed around Tony’s wrist and easily held him down.

Fuck, he couldn’t die like this…

“Ah-ah-ah…” Loki shook his head and Tony’s could feel his breath on his cheek. “If see you move again, Captain, I will break his neck. All of you know that he would be lying dead on the floor before you could even touch me. So hold still.”

Tony’s eyes darted one from of his friends to another and that was enough to know if Loki didn’t kill him first, they would do it. Well, he probably deserved it.

Clearing his throat Loki made sure to have all of his attention. Really hard job if you were about to crush someone’s throat. “Make your wishes, Stark! I’m not going to spend another five minutes without my magic! I still have my Asgardian strength, so don’t doubt my ability to hurt you.”

“Fuck you, Reindeer Games!”

Tony regretted saying that one second later when a sharp, immense pain started shooting through his arm. Loki was squeezing and it felt like the bones in his arms were being crushed. “Make your wish!”

Suppressing a scream Tony tried to free himself from Loki’s grip, but of course that attempt was completely in vain. It sucked being a frail human in the arms of a murderous Asgardian. Loki’s grip became tighter and the pain was almost unbearable, so Tony yelped in agony. “I fucking wish you would stop attacking me to make me… wish something!”

Out of a sudden all the pain was gone, wiped away and Loki’s hands were off him.

Fucking what?!

“Tony, down!”

He had barely moved out of the way when Clint fired an arrow and Loki causally caught it like he had done before. “Oh, please? Nothing new to offer?”

“Here’s something new.” Natasha was already pulling the trigger, but Steve quickly grabbed her hand. Damn those reflexes. And the fuck wouldn’t he let Natasha shoot the guy who had tried to strangle Tony?! Fucking priorities…

Now everybody was looking at Steve as if he had gone crazy, while he was completely focusing on Loki. “Why did you let him go?”

Loki let out a frustrated groan. “He wished for me to stop.”

“Wait, wait, wait…” Bruce made a gesture that indicated that everybody should stop talking although nobody was saying anything. “You weren’t making this story up. You are cursed and you can’t use your magic until you have granted Tony seven wishes. That was the first one.”

“A very good summary of what I’ve already told you, Doctor Banner. So now that you know that I’m not telling lies, would you please be so kind to state your other wishes? Then I’ll leave you alone.” Raising an eyebrow Loki looked at him expectantly while Tony was having quite a different problem… not really a problem though.

“Uhm… hold on, just to be sure… You have to do what I say? Literally grant my wishes?”

“If I have to repeat this one more time…”

“Awesome! I have a god as my personal slave! Tell that sorcerer I’m his biggest fan! So freaking cool!”

Loki let out a disapproving sigh while Clint and Natasha looked completely disaster struck. What? Steve was pulling a face, nothing new. Thor seemed to have no idea what was going on as usual and Wanda was keeping up a blank face. Spoilsports. All of them. “Uhm… Tony… we should sit down and talk about this…”

What the fuck?! Had Steve lost his mind? “Talk! What is there to talk? I have some wishing to do!”

Why was Loki smiling evilly now? Nah, better ignore him.

“Tony, wait a second.” Bruce stepped forward, putting his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Do you realise what this means? Loki is neutralised. He can’t use his magic for his own purposes unless he grants you your wishes. If you don’t make any wishes… he won’t be able to make any trouble.”

Huh… that was a surprisingly good argument and judging by how quickly the smile disappeared from Loki’s face the assumption was also correct.

“Oh, damn it… you are telling me that I don’t get to have my own personal genie without a bottle! Yeah, I get it… fuck… Wait a second! If I use all wishes except for one? This way I get to have some fun and he still can’t use his magic. Everybody wins! Well, except for Loki, but who cares about Reindeer Games.”

Loki let out a sneer, but Tony didn’t give a shit, he was already coming up with about a thousand different wishes. Steve definitely needed a new haircut. A permanent one. Maybe Tony would also do something about world peace, but first he needed to get his liver fixed, so he could finally drink more. Good times were waiting right ahead of him…

“I don’t think that would be a good idea…”

“Cap, don’t ruin my fucking day! Why not?”

“Because one day we might actually need one of these wishes. You know, ending up in a situation where we could need… Loki’s help. Better don’t go around wasting those wishes…”

Tony’s response was cut off by Loki’s growl. “I may not be able to use my magic as I want right now, but don’t doubt that I am not capable of making your life a living hell. Because I will do that. Especially if you don’t make your damned wishes! Instantly!”

Turning around Tony faced the others, demonstratively turned his back to Loki. “Since this idiot can’t attack me anymore to force me making a wish and he can’t turn the Brooklyn Bridge into a huge Marshmallow, I suggest we go back to the living room and check out the movie. Mr. Wizard with a broken wand can let himself out.”

Especially Clint seemed a bit sceptical, but in the end they all followed his lead and didn’t listen to Loki cursing. Yeah, that felt good. Making wishes would be better, but hey, Tony was a genius, he could realise wishes himself.

In the living room they all settled on the couch, making themselves comfortable and Friday started playing the movie. Life was good again. Saturday night, a cold beer in his hand, a good movie (though a chick flick) and a big soft couch. Also their favourite villain had gotten himself in trouble and Tony had laughed at him, life was good.

“What the fuck are you doing?!”

Spinning his head around Tony spotted that dirty Asgardian that had now taken up the last free space on the couch – right next to Wanda who stared at him in disbelief.

And again all weapons were out and Loki merely yawned in response. “I’m moving in.”

“What the holy fuck?! Get your ass outta here!”

“No chance. Not until Stark has made his wishes. Captain, hand me the popcorn.”

“Here, I’m handing you something.”

An arrow was fired, then several guns, a shield thrown and Tony sighed. So much about his Saturday night.

 ***

So Loki was now living with them. Only Tony’s life could be that fucked up. They had tried to throw him out at first, but that asshole hadn’t lied. In physical combat he still outmatched any of them, excluding Thor and Steve (Tony seriously didn’t approve of the Hulk trashing his tower, so Bruce had to sit this one out). Clint came up with several rather violent ideas how to tranquilize Loki and throw him into a S.H.I.E.L.D cell. Unfortunately Thor objected, because since Loki couldn’t use his magic at the moment, he considered Loki… a handicapped person? Anyway, he didn’t allow them using any of their dirty tricks, which put Natasha out off options.

Now they were stuck with a new roommate that everybody hates. Clint had talked about moving out, but of course he was sticking around, just waiting for an opportunity to stab Loki in his sleep.

That would be fucking great, then Loki would finally stop to trash Tony’s place.

“What is this?”

“Don’t touch this! It’s a prototype of my new… What the fuck, man?! You crushed it!”

“Make a wish!”

“Oh, forget it! Hey, put my Gameboy down! That’s my nostalgic treasure! Oh, you fucking asshole!”

“I could repair it if you made a wish.”

That motherfucker was patient, he spent a whole day ruining Tony’s tech and furniture until he accepted that it was getting him nowhere. Hell, Tony was a billionaire and a genius. He could rebuild and rebuy stuff. Right now Loki was probably searching for a new strategy, what meant that the Avengers had a little time to breathe.

“He gotta go, we have to come up with something. You guys have seen Inside Out? Why don’t we just draw a circle on the floor and you wish for him to stay inside of that circle?” Clint seemed completely wrapped up in his own idea, he didn’t even notice Wanda rolling her eyes. “Steve said no wishing.”

“Steve is no fun.”

“I don’t care if I’m being no fun. It’s still Loki, we gotta be careful, so no wishes. Anyway…” Steve cleared his throat and suddenly looked surprisingly sheepish. “Maybe it’s not the worst thing in the world to have him here.”

“WHAT?!”

“Hear me out… He can’t use his powers now and when he is here, he can’t cause any trouble. Perhaps being here… gives him another perspective.”

Tony almost fell off his chair. “Good lord, you’re already thinking about rehabilitating him…”

Natasha was shaking her head, sighing softly. “You’re still too nice, Cap. We gotta work on that.”

“No, listen to me. We don’t know how this curse works. There could be a time limit on it and in two weeks everything is like it used to be. If we treat him… remotely nicely… perhaps he’ll remember that. He has never spent more time with us than a few minutes, he could end up… not hating us completely.” Steve didn’t look to convince himself and Tony still felt the need to do a nice face palm. “No way…”

“I agree with the Captain. Loki can hold a grudge forever, it would be smart to not upset him while he is here.” Thor always on the side of his younger brother.

“What the fuck, guys! He infiltrated the tower, decided that he is now living with us and we are supposed to be nice to him? That’s just fucking stupid…” Tony agreed with Clint, but a strict gaze from Captain told them to shut up.

Hell, no wishing and now Steve wouldn’t even let him tell Loki to go fuck himself… life sucked.

 ***

“How the hell did you get in here?!”

“I am a thief, Stark. I am good at picking locks.” Loki was smiling, a disturbing sight and Tony thought it would be better to ignore him, so he went back to concentrating on working on his car.

Even though Tony wasn’t looking at him he could feel Loki walking around and that was incredibly unsettling. “I must admit Stark, I think I didn’t start our business relationship the right way.”

Ha! Business! Tony had paid warlords tons of money, but he wasn’t stupid enough to do anything similar to business with Loki. So Tony kept ignoring him.

“It’s no secret that I want to get rid of this curse, but I may have missed out on pointing out the advantages for you. Do you even know what my magic is capable of? I can make your dreams come true. You just have to voice them…”

Tony snorted at that. “Oh, come on… I am Tony Stark. I have everything I dream of. If I think of something new, I build it or I buy it. So thank you, now fuck off. That was no wish by the way.”

Loki leaned against the car and Tony took a deep breath to not start yelling at him. Why was he supposed to be nice at him?

“What about things you can’t buy or build? More passionate matters…” Loki was chuckling under his breath, because of course he didn’t fucking notice that Tony almost dropped his screw-wrench. Nope, this wasn’t happening. Who did Loki think he was that he needed help with women? “Passionate matters are my speciality. I don’t need help with that.”

“I am not talking about help. I am talking about things you can only dream of. You have seen me creating faces. I can create any face you want. Nothing is off limits. How about an Elizabeth Taylor in her prime? Rita Hayworth? Katharine Hepburn? Audrey Hepburn? Grace Kelly? Or why not even Cleopatra. Anything you want. It’s just a breath away…”

Well, Tony had thought always Grace Kelly was an amazing… No! “What the fuck, Loki! You are trying to pimp your clones out to me? Granted, good idea. I would have done the same, but you can’t buy me with sex. I can get a Grace Kelly lookalike in an hour. Nice try.”

If Loki was pissed off by now he didn’t let it show. “A lookalike can never be as good as what I have to offer. It’s not just their physical appearance, but also anything else… whatever you want... or how many… at the same time…”

Holy shit! He had to get Loki out of here… and then he’d go to the next strip club.

“As I’ve said… nice try. Then again, I am Tony Stark, I don’t need your help to get laid and it’s freaking me out that you are even proposing this. You are a bad genie. Really, really bad. You should watch Aladdin and learn how it’s done. That wasn’t a wish either. Now excuse me, I gotta take a shower and think about Grace Kelly… and Elizabeth Taylor.”

 ***

“I hope you didn’t tip the pizza guy, he was fucking late! I’m starving!”

Wanda and Natasha didn’t hide their disgust when Clint was once again talking with his mouth full and it could have been such a wonderful, normal pizza night… if Loki hadn’t showed up in the doorframe. Damn, did he look in a bad mood…

“Master, I have a question.”

Thor spit his pizza right across the table, which almost caused Wanda to throw up and Steve dropped the slice of pizza in his hand. Tony was doing a look around to find out who Loki was talking too. Why was he looking at him?

“Brother, who are you talking to?” Thor had gotten a grip and everybody seemed just as eager to find out what the fuck was going on. Tony had a feeling this was going to end badly for him.

Loki gritted his teeth, but then he pressed some words out. “I am talking to my master.”

Natasha was the first one to narrow her eyes at Tony. “What did you do?”

“Me?! I didn’t do anything! I have no idea what the fuck he is talking about!”

Clint was the only one who seemed kind of amused, Tony could already see a big vein on Thor’s forehead and Steve was blinking rapidly. “Loki, why are you calling Tony ‘master’?”

Letting out a huff Loki gave an Oscar worthy performance. “Because my master wants to be called master. He thinks this is worth wasting wishes for…”

Steve placed his glass on the table and hissed softly. “Tony! We said no wishes!”

“I didn’t make a fucking wish!”

“Oh come on, I think it’s awesome. Having him call you master puts him in his place.”

“Shut up, Clint! I didn’t make a wish! He is making his shit up!”

Frowning lightly Wanda looked from Tony back to Loki. “I don’t know, Tony. Loki doesn’t look too happy about calling you master.”

“Exactly, my brother would never humiliate himself like this.”

Was everybody around him fucking going insane? “Hey, he is the god of fucking lies! I didn’t do anything.”

Now Steve was shaking his head in disappointment. “I thought we had an agreement, Tony. Also this was a really condescending wish…”

“Yeah, terrible…”

Now they really started bickering about what a horrible person he was and nobody bothered to look at Loki anymore and so nobody saw how that douchebag was grinning. Tony was so going to get back at him… and he just knew how to do it. “Loki… I wish you would sit down with Thor and talk with him for three hours about your issues. You don’t interrupt him a single time, you don’t roll your eyes, you don’t sneer, you don’t snore and you don’t call him names. You will be nice and you will listen and answer honestly, but without getting defensive. Got it? Great.”

It was pure bliss to see how quickly the grin disappeared from Loki’s face and was replaced by a mixture of shock and anger.

Everybody else fell silent and went back to stare at him.

“I hate you, Stark.”

Thor was smiling like a kid on Christmas day and Loki looked ready to kill Tony right on the spot, but instead he walked towards his brother. “Thor, I guess we should talk.”

Steve’s mouth dropped opened and Tony couldn’t help but feel smug. There, he was making really selfless wishes.

 ***

They didn’t get to see Loki for a day after that and Thor was pretty much walking on air. Best talk he’s had with his brother in years and Loki hated Stark with a passion now. Also he was still picking locks.

“Jesus! I’m not even going to ask what you are doing on my bed…”

Loki had his arms crossed in front of his chest and glared at him. “Not a wish I particularly enjoyed, but it was a start. We can go on from that. Five more to go.”

“No, we are not! Now get… no. Why are you sitting on my bed still wearing those dirty clothes? It’s been days! Why don’t you get some clean clothes.”

“I usually use magic to clean my clothes. I can’t do that at the moment.”

“What?! Does that mean you only have one single piece of clothing? That stupid armour?”

“I store my belongings in another world that I can’t access right now.”

“Fuck me, that means this armour is sooner or later going to rot right off you. Can’t have that! Friday, order some clothes for Loki. If you gotta hang around here all the time, you could at least look good.”

“If you want me to wear some new clothes, you could just wish for it.”

“Now you’re really running out of material, aren’t you?”

 *** 

To Tony’s surprise Loki seemed quite content about the clothes Friday had chosen for him and there was nothing to be seen of the uninvited guest for about two days. It was paradise.

Until Tony was strolling into the kitchen one morning and instantly stopped dead in his tracks. Steve and Loki were sitting at the table, drinking coffee and laughing?! “What the fuck is going on here?!”

Steve frowned like he always did when Tony and swearing. That disapproval which was slightly hot. “We’re having breakfast. You want some coffee?”

Loki only smirked and Tony irritated looked from Steve to Loki. This was weird. “Breakfast? Are you fraternizing with the enemy?”

Great, now he had managed to make Steve roll his eyes. “As Loki is now living with us I see no point in ignoring him.

“And I appreciate it, Captain. My advice is that you shouldn’t worry about the issue. It’ll probably resolve itself.”

Tony’s jaw dropped to the floor while Loki got up and left the room, clearly content with himself. “What the fuck?! You’re discussing your problems with Loki?! Loki?!”

“No.” Sighing softly Steve shook his head. “I just needed something to talk about with him. I’m not hostile towards him, so he isn’t hostile towards me. He is kinda… nice… actually.”

Even Tony couldn’t come up with anything to reply to this. So he just stared at Steve who went back to drinking his coffee. What the fuck was happening here?

“Nice?! Nice?! You remember when he put a knife to my throat, so I would make a wish.”

Instantly Steve’s face fell. “Yes… but he has been better for a while now. I just want to believe that there is something good in him. Thor is convinced of it and now that he can’t do anything to cause trouble… he has to pass his time and try to get along with us. I am nice to him and he is also nice to me. I don’t know maybe there is a chance we can make him our friend.”

“No. No. No. No. Forget it. I got a private genie to make my fucking wishes come true, but I can’t use him. So you don’t get to make friends. I forbid it. No making friends with Loki.” Tony sternly shook his head, not believing he was actually having this conversation.

What he believed even less was the fact that Steve just shrugged. “Too bad. I invited him to watch Aladdin with me and Natasha tonight.”

“Crazy people!”

 ***

Maybe Tony hadn’t considered the positives about Loki hanging out with Steve. This way Tony had some time for himself and could tinker with his suits. While thinking why the fuck Steve would invite Loki to watch Disney movies with him. Steve had never invited Tony to watch Disney movies. Was this some kind of code? Message? Something Tony should think about? Tony would be great company to watch Disney movies with. Where did Steve think that Tony got half of his vocabulary from?

Fine, if Captain Boy scout wanted to waste his time with the mad, non-magical god…

“I believe I can get rid of some misconceptions thanks to this movie.”

Fuck, Tony just couldn’t get a break. “Glad you liked it. Hopefully you’ve learned how a good genie is supposed to behave himself.”

Loki intently watched his nails which were… black now?

“Good lord, who introduced you to nail polish?”

Ignoring the question Loki leaned against the table next to Tony, smiling at him and giving him the creeps. “The young lady Wanda was so kind.”

“Should have known. Teenagers…”

“She is in her mid-twenties.”

Tony shrugged and continued to work. Ignore the stupid guy who got to watch Aladdin with Steve.

“I can kill people.”

“Huh?” Jumping up to his feet Tony raised his screwdriver to defend himself, but Loki only reacted by raising an eyebrow and looking at him as if he was crazy. “Just in case you might think the powers of the wishes are tied to the logic of your Midgardian films. They aren’t. I can kill anybody if you wish for it. Unfortunately I am indeed unable to bring somebody back from the dead, but besides that I have no limitations. Unlike this Genie I am capable of making people fall in love. Just to give you some food for thought.”

Tony was going to be damned. “Yeah, sure. Listen to me, I don’t care what show you are putting on here. It’s not working. I am Tony Stark, there is nothing I can’t buy or get some other way. You have nothing to offer.”

Loki just smiled maliciously. “There are lots of things money can’t buy… Just think about it and while you do I’ll let the Captain teach me more about your Midgardian ways. He is quite eager to make a nice citizen out of me.”

Tony gritted his teeth, but he didn’t give Loki the satisfaction and didn’t say anything else. That idiot just wanted to provoke him and he was doing a very good job at it. “Awesome, you keep working on that. Now please fuck off, that’s not a wish by the way. Just a plea. Go make friends, be a nice person. Wonderful.”

Shrugging softly Loki continued to look smug as fuck and slowly walked out. Tony released a long breath and pondered the idea of wishing Loki to the moon. Nah, Steve and Thor would be beating the shit out of him. Story of Tony’s life, a powerful sorcerer who was only waiting to do his bidding and it made him miserable.

Did Loki say he could make people fall in love with him?

No, bad thought. Very bad and very stupid. That was good for nothing, especially since Tony had more charm than anybody and he fucking didn’t need a sorcerer to make anyone fall in love with him. Downright offensive to think that would need help with that. The offer to kill people for Tony seemed way more useful.

No! Again, very bad thought! Tony needed to get a drink…

 ***

Tony landed on the roof of the tower, somewhat tired after kicking so much ass. Those doombots were history, blown into little pieces. That would make Tony feel good if Loki wasn’t already waiting for him. Coming home was amazing, wasn’t it?

“You’re still here?”

Ignoring Tony’s annoyance Loki came straight to the point. “You obviously enjoy flying. I admit your suit is nice invention to achieve this effect, but there are other ways. More fascinating ones…”

“I’m not even listening.”

“Do you watch Game of Thrones?”

Tony stopped instantly in his tracks. “Wait a second. How do you even know what Game of Thrones is?! Who let you watch HBO?!”

Seriously, that would only give Loki more murderous ideas and Tony wasn’t going to have any of that. Wanda was so going to pay for that.

“Ever thought about owning a dragon? Or three? Over one hundred? I can get you a dragon egg within one day.”

Okay, this was dangerous territory, because it was sounding awesome… Tony could ride a dragon and set the buildings of rival companies on fire… No! Bad Tony. Again…

“You know what? No more TV for you. Ever!”

 ***

Tony had been in desperate need of a party, so he was now having a party and since he was Tony Stark, he was inviting everyone he knew. Yes, he was aware that the murderous demi-god was still living with them, but at the moment Loki was de-powered, so there was a good chance that nothing would happen.

Everybody agreed with Tony on that.

“You are out of your mind!”

“Are you serious?! The security risk is incredible!”

“I can’t believe you did that without asking!”

Yes, everybody thought it was a marvellous idea.

Granted, the beginning of the evening had been a little… tense. Since Loki still possessed his superior strength there was no point in locking him into his room and he definitely didn’t want to miss out on the party. The large number of SHIELD agents almost had a fit when they saw him, but Loki only rolled his eyes. “What? Didn’t you tell them? How impolite.”

Of course there had been a memo. Well, Tony hadn’t sent it out, but he was sure that Steve had. Right? Anyway, after 15 minutes or so everybody calmed down and the not SHIELD related guests had no clue what was going on anyway. The party continued and Tony was into his second beer when Sharon Carter showed up.

What the hell was she doing here? Tony definitely hadn’t invited her. Had he? Damn, he would have to check his e-mails on that…

Perhaps it wasn’t going to be that bad if he could keep her from… Fuck, there she was, already glued to Steve’s side. Seriously, weren’t there any other people here? Interesting people…

What was going on now? Was she whispering something into Steve’s ear? Oh, that was just stupid. The music was so loud, you had to yell so the person right next to you could understand you. So why the fuck would you whisper?!

“Mr. Stark, I simply have to congratulate you on…”

“Oh, get out of my sight!” Who was trying to talk to him, Tony pushed them aside, because they were blocking his view. Whispering was still going on. Oh, fuck them. Tony downed the rest of his beer and turned around. Interesting people. There were lots of them.

Unfortunately they turned out boring as soon as Tony started talking with them. “So, uhm… who is the pretty guy with the amazing green eyes?”

Who? Right, Loki was still here too! And that woman was having the hots for him. Just wonderful, Tony was going to throw up. Not fair.

When the woman realised she wasn’t going to get any kind of information out of him about Loki, she just took off and when straight for her target. That should worry Tony, because Loki was probably going to kill her, but what was he going to do about that when Steve and Sharon Carter were still whispering.

Tony had to be careful to not look that annoyed or Loki would come over any second and propose to turn Sharon into a pumpkin. Which was bad. Really, really bad. Okay, why wasn’t Loki here already? Seriously, what was that guy doing? Did he need Tony know to tell him when was a good time to influence him?

Looking for the bastard Tony spotted him… actually talking with the woman who wanted to bone him? No! That was not cool! Tony had to do everything himself. Stalking across the room Tony stopped right in front of Loki and glared at him. Death glare. Yeah, that was going to work.

“Excuse me, we’re trying to have a conversation here.”

“Are you kidding me?!”

Tony was yelling and a few heads turned around which was embarrassing, but he couldn’t give a single flying fuck.

“Stark, you’re being incredibly rude. Emma and me are discussing…”

“Yeah, yeah, right. Emma, do me a favour and fuck off.”

“How dare you to…”

“Oh come on, look at him! He is tall, smart, handsome and way out of your league! So you and bark up another tree. Not Cap though, there is already enough barking going on. You’re still here?”

Emma finally fucked off, leaving both of them alone and Loki looked fucking pleased. Another reason for Tony to be furious. “Dude, you’re getting sloppy. I can’t do all the work for you!”

“I fear I don’t see what you are talking about.”

“Oh, you’re good…” Tony was shaking his head in disbelief. “You’re not even giving me this. Proposing to do something shady, so I don’t have to feel like the asshole who has come up with it! A pumpkin, really?!”

Loki merely blinked at him and Tony realised that he might be losing his mind. Okay, deep breaths. “I might, just might make a wish if you do me solid.”

“I’m listening.”

“Go to Steve and demand some bro time. Whatever. Just keep him busy.”

Glancing over his shoulder Loki began to smile and Tony knew he was having a problem. “I don’t think I want to interrupt.”

“Asshole!”

“That’s not a nice thing to say. Just look at them. So engaged in their conversation, not noticing anyone else around them… it would be a shame to interrupt them.” Loki was grinning from ear to ear and Tony was about to strangle him.

“You are the most annoying, evil, little shit that I ever… You are immediately going to stop her from flirting with Steve. Right now.” Tony was really trying his best to sound threatening and Loki reacted with a yawn. “Why don’t you do it yourself?”

Because Tony didn’t want to look like a jealous idiot in front of Steve, obviously…

“I could force you to do something really embarrassing and stupid if you don’t do it. Like walking around the room without pants. I’m Tony Stark, I might wish for stupid stuff like that.”

Loki actually chuckled at that. “Or you could just wish for me to go over there and take care of that for you.”

Yes, that seemed way easier and Tony was frustrated enough to something incredibly stupid. What was the first that could happen, Tony had still 5 wishes left? “Fine, you go over there and… make her go away. Not permanently though! Something nice! And… time consuming… starting right now… Oh, I have an idea! I wish that you make Fury give her a promotion. A good one and she has to start working right now. It’s all very time consuming and there will be no cross-over missions with Steve. Got it.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose Loki groaned. “You are utterly pathetic.”

Before Tony could protest Loki was reaching into the pocket of Tony’s jacket and pulled out his phone. Loki’s hand started to glow in green light, engulfing the phone and Tony hoped that wasn’t going to fuck it up. “Done.”

“Done – what? Nothing happened.”

“Three, two, one.”

Tony could see Sharon reaching for her own phone, looking at the display and her face lit up like a candle. Steve’s confused expression was adorable when she quickly said something and then rushed past him towards the elevator. Yes, women focused on their careers were the worst. Feeling ridiculously content Tony patted Loki’s arm. “Good job, pal…”

Trailing off Tony saw how the sleeve of Loki’s shirt changed beneath his fingers. The soft fabric became rough and hard. God, how much Tony hated that fucking armour.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark. I am so glad that I could be of service.” Not even the stupid horns could distract him from the huge grin on Loki’s face.

Oh, he was so dead…

“Uhm… when you said… 5 wishes you were…”

“Lying. Of course. It was 3 wishes. It’s always 3.”

The screaming had already started, guns were pulled and pointed at Loki and please, could they just shoot Tony?

“Loki, don’t move a muscle, you son of bitch!”

Sighing softly Loki ignored Clint’s cry, still looking at Tony. “You made me chat with my brother for hours. I will make you pay for that. Dearly.”

Having said that Loki teleported away and it looked like Tony was going to leave another day. Until Steve rushed towards him. “What was that?! How could he… What the hell did you wish for?!”

God, Tony wished for Loki to come back and kill him…

 


End file.
